


Deviant Detention

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-04 17:04:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1786600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry manages to surprise his professor in detention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deviant Detention

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Daily Deviant's September 2012 challenge. 
> 
> **Warnings** : Teacher/student implied. 
> 
> **Themes/kinks chosen** : Back to School. Specifically, student/teacher roleplay, and school uniforms.
> 
> **Author's notes** : Thanks, as always, to Sevfan for the quick beta-read and to Lilyseyes> and Emynn for reassuring me that the world could stand yet another Snarry detention fic. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Deviant Detention

~

Harry took a moment to mentally prepare himself before smoothing his hands over his robes to dry his damp palms. Raising his hand, he then knocked on the door. 

“Come in, Potter.” 

Mouth dry with nerves, Harry entered Snape’s office, his inner sanctum. There was comfortable-looking leather furniture and a fire blazing in the fireplace, throwing off heat and rosy light, but the cosiness was lost on Harry. All he saw was Snape, seated at his desk, his expression unreadable. 

“Close the door.” 

Harry obeyed, his hands shaking. 

“You know why you’re here?” 

Harry’s eyes narrowed. “Because you gave me detention.” Pausing long enough to make his point, he said, “Sir.” 

Snape’s eyebrow went up. “You know, Potter, you really are an insolent whelp. I had planned to let you off relatively easy, perhaps with some cauldron scrubbing, but it’s clear you need an attitude adjustment.” 

Harry didn’t reply, he simply tilted his chin up defiantly. 

Snape smirked. “Nothing is easy with you, is it? Very well, this way. I trust you...dressed appropriately.” 

Harry’s eyes went wide. “I’m wearing robes,” he said. “Was I supposed to wear something else?” 

Snape crossed his arms. 

“Sir.” 

Snape rolled his eyes. “Since I almost invariably make you clean things, Potter, I should think you’d have anticipated that and worn something appropriate to the task beneath said robes.” Turning away, he started for the corner where Harry could see that a miniature laboratory had been set up. “You may leave them on a chair.” 

Harry bit his lip. “If it’s all the same to you, I’ll keep them on.” 

Snape spun to face him, his robes flaring dramatically around him, his face set. “And I want them off. Remove them now.” 

“I...I’d rather not. Sir. ” 

Snape’s eyes narrowed. “I think you’ll find that your _preferences_ are of little import here, Potter,” he spat. “And if you do not remove those robes I shall do it for you.” Slipping his wand out of his robes, he twirled it in his fingers. 

Hesitantly, Harry unbuttoned the top of his robes before looking at Snape. “I’d really rather not--” 

“Off! Now!” Snape shouted and, fingers trembling, Harry obeyed. 

Once he’d draped the robes over the back of a chair, Harry stood there, eyes on the floor, waiting for Snape’s reaction. 

It wasn’t long in coming. “Well, well,” Snape murmured. Harry could hear the swish of his robes as he moved closer, but refused to look up at him. “Suddenly I understand your reluctance, Potter.” Snape sounded a little breathless. “Obviously that isn’t your...standard school uniform, is it?” 

Harry closed his eyes. “No.” 

“No what?” Snape purred. 

“Sir.” Harry’s eyes popped open as Snape grasped his arm, dragging him over towards the fireplace. “Sir?” 

“Stay there while I get a good look at you.” Snape stepped back, and Harry’s face flamed as Snape gave his body a slow and thorough once-over. “Well, the first thing I notice, of course, is that it’s Slytherin.” Snape pursed his lips. “And you, Potter, are not.” 

Harry met Snape’s gaze defiantly. “I could have been.” 

Snape smirked. “Perhaps so,” he murmured. “Although I doubt the Hat would have insisted you wear a _girl’s_ uniform.” He cleared his throat. “That skirt is quite...short, isn’t it?” 

“If it bothers you, I can always put my robes back on,” Harry snapped. “So what if I like to wear a girl’s uniform? I didn’t want to take my robes off in the first place!” 

“At what point did I say it bothered me?” Snape asked quietly. 

Harry’s mouth fell open. “I...but--” 

“Don’t think this will get you out of cleaning, Potter.” Snape seemed fascinated with Harry’s legs, his gaze often retuning to them. “I don’t care if scrubbing bubotuber pus out of cauldrons messes up your...skirt, you _will_ be serving this detention.” 

“Of course I will,” Harry muttered dryly under his breath. 

“What was that?” Snape swooped, his face suddenly very close to Harry’s. “What did you say?” 

“Nothing.” Harry stared into Snape’s eyes for a moment before remembering the man’s superb Legilimency skills. Looking away, he swallowed hard. “Sir.” 

“Hm.” Snape turned away. “Very well. Sashay your arse over here and I’ll show you your tasks for the evening. And just so we’re clear, I’ll not allow extra time for you to totter along in those high heels.” 

Harry followed Snape. He did all right, he’d practiced, after all, but he still breathed a bit easier once he was standing in front of the cauldrons. 

“Clean these cauldrons,” Snape instructed. “I want them spotless. No magic, of course. And, since the reaction of the potions remnants would be quite explosive should you attempt to use magic, I feel assured you shan’t...cheat.” 

With a sigh, Harry reached for a cloth and started to scrub. After a moment, Snape moved away, Harry assumed back to his desk. 

The cauldrons were large, and even with his heels, Harry had to stretch to get his arm all the way inside the first cauldron. He could feel his skirt riding high on his thighs and, self-conscious, he reached back with a free hand to pull it down over his arse. 

“Leave it, Potter.” 

Startled, Harry jumped, dropping his cloth onto the floor. Looking back over his shoulder, he saw Snape leaning against his desk, watching him intently. 

“Well?” Snape purred. “Aren’t you going to retrieve your cloth?” 

Harry swallowed hard as he slowly bent over, exposing himself even more. He could feel Snape’s hot gaze as he moved, and by the time he straightened up, Snape was right behind him, pressing against him. “What are you doing, sir?” he breathed. 

“Punishing you properly. Obviously, you have been very naughty, Potter,” Snape murmured in his ear, his hand sliding up and under Harry’s skirt to caress his arse. “It’s clear to me that having you merely clean some cauldrons isn’t going to be enough of a lesson for you.” As his fingers grazed Harry’s underwear, however, he froze. “Are you wearing _knickers_?” 

“Um...yes?” 

Snape’s finger slid beneath the lace edging of the thong Harry had so carefully put on earlier. “Dear Merlin,” he wheezed.

“What...what are you going to do?” Harry asked, his hands braced against the work table. 

“I’m going to show you what happens when you taunt your professor,” Snape growled. Shoving the thong knickers to the side, Snape ran a questing finger over Harry’s hole. “Oh, you naughty thing.” 

Harry’s head hung forward. “P...please, sir!” 

Snape, who was rhythmically thrusting his finger inside Harry, rested his chin on Harry’s shoulder and whispered, “It seems to me that you’ve already pleased yourself tonight, Potter. You’re slick and ready. Clearly you knew what would happen when you showed up here in this outfit.” 

Whimpering, Harry canted his hips up, moaning when he felt a second finger slide inside him alongside the first. “Oh God--” 

“Tell me what you did, Potter,” Snape purred. With two fingers pressed inside Harry’s arsehole, and his other hand grasping Harry’s erection and slowly stroking it, Harry could barely speak. “How did you prepare yourself? Did you stick your wand in there? Or was it something else? Something...bigger?”

Harry was rocking back and forth, riding Snape’s fingers. “I...I didn’t put anything in there--” 

“You did,” Snape said, twisting his fingers and making Harry see stars. “I know you did. You’re a pervert, Potter. Tell me!” 

“My wand!” Harry cried, trembling. “I put my wand in there, moved it around--” His breath hitched.

“Did it feel good?” Snape asked, swiping his thumb over the tip of Harry’s cock. “Tell me!” 

“Yes!” Harry couldn’t decide where to move, forward or back. He settled for rolling his hips. “God, yes!” 

“Mmmm, perhaps I’ll have you demonstrate for me later,” Snape murmured, pulling his fingers out and, to Harry’s disappointment, releasing his cock and moving away. “Salazar, you should see yourself. Spread your legs.” 

Harry moaned at the thought of the picture he was probably making, legs wide, skirt up, knickers askew. “Oh God--” 

“Shh.” There was the sound of clothing rustling, but Harry barely had time to process what was happening before Snape returned, and something was nudging at his hole. “ _Lubricus_.” 

“Ohhh,” Harry groaned as he was pierced, penetrated by a thick cock. Pushing back against the pressure, he gasped as Snape slid deep, the burn making his own cock go fully hard. 

Snape began to move, agonisingly slowly at first before finally speeding up. “You’ll come only when I say,” he said, nipping at Harry’s earlobe. 

“Or...or else?” Harry gasped, arching back to meet him, his vision hazy with pleasure. 

“I’ll break out a cock ring and we’ll do this again.” Severus reached around Harry, grasping his balls and tugging firmly. Harry howled, his head falling back to rest on Severus’ shoulder. Turning his face blindly towards Severus, he was rewarded with a kiss, Severus’ tongue plundering his mouth, mimicking the rhythm of his thrusting. 

Severus’ rhythm was beginning to falter and Harry was on the edge, holding on for all he was worth when Severus whispered, “Come for me, Harry.” 

With a low moan, Harry did, his cock spurting come all over the work table and the cauldrons he was supposed to have cleaned. Severus thrust maybe three more times before he, too, was coming with a shout, filling Harry with his seed. 

They collapsed together onto the table, panting heavily. 

“I’m getting the idea that you like seeing me in a skirt,” Harry finally murmured. 

Severus raised his head. “And this is a surprise to you?” Reaching up, he smoothed the hair off Harry’s face. “When you suggested detention role play, you forgot to mention the bit about you wearing a girl’s school uniform.” 

Harry grinned. “I decided to surprise you. Did you like it?” 

Severus snorted. “What do you think?” 

Straightening up, Severus helped Harry to stand and step out of his ruined knickers. A moment later Harry felt the tingle of a Cleaning Spell and he sighed, smoothing down his skirt. “You know what this means, right?” 

“That we’re both perverts?” Severus murmured. His eyes were still trained on Harry’s legs.

Harry laughed, pressing close to him. “That’s a given. But no, that wasn’t my point.” 

“What was, then?” Severus’ arms automatically closed around him. 

“This means I’m going to have to try to track down a girl’s uniforms for each of the other Houses.” 

Severus raised an eyebrow. “I can’t wait to see how you obtain a Hufflepuff school uniform.” He smirked. 

“Let me worry about that,” Harry said. “You’ve enough on your plate.” 

“Oh?” 

“Mmhm.” Looping his arms around Severus’ neck, Harry whispered, “Have you forgotten already? You promised we could play with the cock ring tonight.” 

Severus’ eyes flared with heat and his hands slid down to cup Harry’s arse. “Indeed I did. So shall we? After all, we still have the majority of your detention left. We should do _something_ useful.” 

Harry grinned. “I thought you’d never ask.” 

~


End file.
